


Bite Me

by gilbert_theloli_nightray



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: red wine is weird, steak is weird, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray
Summary: Steak likes Red Wine's teeth.
Relationships: Red Wine & Steak (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 20





	Bite Me

Steak was always interested in Red Wine’s fangs. They weren’t normal. Other food souls had them, but none of them were like Red Wine’s. He could swear Red Wine sharpened them when no one was looking. They were so clean that they could possibly shine when light hit them. He knew that wasn’t true, but it was something that looked possible.

“Why are you staring at me?”

“I was watching your fangs.” He should be embarrassed, but he had admitted to doing that multiple times.

“I don’t understand why my fangs fascinate you. There are others that have fangs and you don’t care about them.”

“Yours are different. Yours are better. They’re cleaner and sharper.”

“How often do you stare at the other food souls’ fangs? Because I’ve only seen you look at mine.”

“You’re the only one who wouldn’t be angry or disturbed at me for staring at their teeth. I looked at Gingerbread’s teeth and she hit me.”

“She hit you because staring at teeth is weird. I would hit you if I didn't know it wouldn’t deter you from staring.”

His eye twitched at the mention of that. He received a black eye from so much staring the first time he was caught. “It wasn’t that bothersome. They’ve grown.”

“You stare so intently that you can tell if my fangs grow? If they grow, it can’t be much. What will get you to stop staring at them?”

“Bite me.”

“What did you just say to me?”

“Bite me and I’ll stop staring at your fangs.”

“Steak, you can’t be serious. You have no idea how much a bite with these would hurt.”

“It can’t possibly hurt that much.” He reached his hand out to touch them.

Red Wine smacked his hand away. “Do not touch my teeth. I did not agree to bite you and I do not want your disgusting fingers in my mouth. I’ve seen what you’ve touched. I’d rather you stare than shove anything in my mouth.”

“Will you bite me?”

“I’ll bite you. Let’s do this in our room. The last thing I need is someone to think I’m sucking the blood from you.” He pulled Steak up and nearly dragged him to their room. “Let’s get this over with. Where do you want me to bite you?”

“Anywhere no one will see the marks. I don’t want anyone commenting on these.”

Red Wine grabbed his chin and adjusted his head. “Really now?”

Steak immediately regretted everything he said as he couldn’t eat or talk properly without pain for the next three days. He should have believed Red Wine when he said his fangs were painful.

**Author's Note:**

> He bit his tongue.  
> See me on tumblr at redwineisredfine


End file.
